Mayuri's Halloween:Legend of the Headless Horseman
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Spinoff of my 'Search for the Warhammer', parody of Disney's Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Set during the Warhammer a new Captain arrives in the court guard squads and stirs up some commotion that may cause the bitterest of rivals to band together.
1. Chapter 1

**Mayuri's Halloween: The Legend of the Headless Horseman **

During the Nightmare attacks on the Soul Society, everyone's attention was slowly drawn away from it for a brief period of time. For it was almost Halloween.

Most people relished in this time of year Rangiku greatly enjoyed it, however captains like Toshiro and Mayuri did not. Well that was for a certain time for Mayuri.

But this story is drawn to another or the tale of another. It's a tale of local superstition, the tale of a new captain. Some say he still haunts the very vicinity.

He was described as an usual man. To see him striding along one might very well mistake him for a Scarecrow aloop from a cornfield.

He was tall, yet exceedingly lank. His head was small with purple hair. He was such an abortion seldom seen in broad daylight.

Meanwhile in the squad twelve barracks.

Mayuri sat dully, drowsy eyed, salivating at the mouth before his computer screens. He was participating in his favorite pastime searching for any black-mail he could find on his co-workers, but with no luck.

At this precise moment he observed Renji, Ikkaku, Ida, and Hisagi talking amongst themselves. Nothing of any interest to Mayuri.

Just then Nemu walked in.

"Sir." She began."I know you don't like me disturbing you."

"Thank the saints." Yawned Mayuri rubbing his eyes happy to be freed of his boredom.

"But there is a captain's meeting soon." Continued Nemu.

"A what?" asked Mayuri as he turned around to her."A yes, that special top secret bullshit thing." He said with a yawn."I suppose I'll head over now, since I've nothing better to do." He rose to his feet, then after cracking his neck made his way out the door.

On the computer monitor Renji announced to his comrades."Hey, let's go take a dump in the squad 13 barracks." His friends cheered in agreement.

Meanwhile Toshiro was being alerted to the captain's meeting in a different manner.

He was soundly asleep, but now began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes, and he opened them to see his lieutenant's chest in his face.

"What the F-" he exclaimed jumping up, but then falling onto the floor.

"Sorry Captain." Said Rangiku.

"What're you doing?" asked Toshiro getting up and holding his head.

"It's almost Halloween." Said Rangiku."And you said we'd go shopping for costumes together."

"I don't recall." Said Toshiro as he walked over to the refrigerator to get a glass of water.

He reached up to the cabinet to grab a cup, but he was to short. He reached his arm as high as he could the cup just out of his reach.

Just then Rangiku walked over grabbed the cup and then put it on the counter for her Captain.

"Thank you." Grumbled Toshiro, hated being reminded of his height.

"So can we go now?" asked Rangiku.

"No." replied Toshiro as he reached into the fridge for the jug of water.

"I understand." Said Rangiku crossing her arms."You don't wanna spend time with me. You'd probably rather go visit Momo or go to that boring captain's meeting."

"Captain's meeting." Exclaimed Toshiro jumping up. But then he hit his head on the top of the refrigerator.

He slowly backed out holding his head.

"What captain's meeting?" asked Toshiro slowly.

"The one this afternoon." Told Rangiku.

"What time?" asked Toshiro with a raised brow.

"Two." Replied Rangiku. Toshiro turned and looked at the clock. It read '1:55'.

"THAT'S IN FIVE MINUTES!" Toshiro screamed as he bolted out the door.

Toshiro ran as fast as he could, making his way to the meeting hall.

But he cut one corner to sharp and slammed into a large object. Toshiro looked up to see Sajin standing above him.

"Toshiro?" said Sajin."What're you running so fast for."

"There's a captain's meeting." Told Toshiro."Or haven't you heard."

"No I've heard." Replied Sajin."I was on my way there now."

"We'd best hurry then." Said Toshiro."Unless we want to be late and they'll start without us." And Toshiro couldn't afford to be late, lest he has some more rumors start up.

"No need." Said Sajin."They'll wait for us." Toshiro looked up at his friend in confusion. "Or haven't you heard?" asked Sajin."This is a special meeting."

"How so?" asked Toshiro.

"I don't know." Replied Sajin."Yamamoto wouldn't say. All he told me was this meeting would be very important."

As the two walked Toshiro began to wonder what would be so important.

The two made it to the meeting hall in no time. But confronted an very odd character outside.

For arriving as well was Mayuri.

"On, No." said Toshiro as he noticed Mayuri had spotted them.

The three met and stood before the doors.

"Well look at this." Said Mayuri."A little boy dressed as a captain Halloween, how adorable." Then Mayuri reached into his pocket and then pulled out a cough drop."Here's your candy little boy." He cackled as he handed it to Toshiro. Who only grimaced back.

"But seriously gentlemen." Said Mayuri on a serious note."Have you any idea what this meeting is about?"

"None." Replied Sajin. Toshiro tried to remain silent as he didn't want to stir Mayuri up.

"Very well then." Said Mayuri as he opened the door and extende his arm for his fellow captains to enter before him."Shall we?"

Sajin and Toshiro looked at each other, seeing no harm they ventured forward. But then Mayuri cut them off and stepped in before them.

The three walked into the meeting room to find all the other captain's present.

The three awkwardly looked around as they walked in.

"Fellas." Said Yamamoto."Why are you late?"

"Lost track of the time." Told Sajin.

"You gotta get on these things." Said Yamamoto."Your not crackerjack today."

The three captains were willing to accept what Yamamoto said as they lined up next to each other.

"Now you're all probably wondering why I've called you here." Said Yamamoto. The captains glared at each other."today is an important day. Today we get a new captain."

"A new captain!" the rest exclaimed.

"Who is he?" asked Toshiro.

"Is he black?" asked Jushiro.

"We do need some diversity." Said Kenpachi.

"Imagine he's black." Said Jushiro again.

"You'd be the one to make that awkward." Said Soi fon to Jushiro.

"Yea you'd probably be like 'I have black friends'." Said Mayuri.

"No need to get worked up." said Sajin."Their just people like you or me."

Everyone stood awkwardly in the aftermath in that sentence.

Meanwhile the lieutenants were spread all about the streets of the soul society.

Renji, Ikkaku, Hisagi, and Ida all sat in front of a tavern after completing their mission at the squad 13 barracks.

"Hey I'm thirsty." Said Ikkaku."Break out the beer."

Renji grabbed a large barrel, opened it and then poured it into everyone's cup, then handed it out.

All raised their glasses in cheers. Then after banging them together they all drank.

It was thought the bottom of his glass that Renji noticed an odd figure. He had purple hair and wore a captain's outfit, but was no captain he knew.

"Odd botkins." Said Renji as he set his drink down."Look at that old spook of spooks."

Everyone looked over at the figure.

**Soul Reapers: Who's that coming**

** Down the street**

**Amagai: Are hey shovels or are they feet**

**Reapers: Lean and Lanky**

**Amagai: Skin and bones**

** With bones a scarecrow **

** Would hate to own**

** Yes he has a certain air**

**Reapers: Never near**

** And devil may care**

**Isane: It's the new captain**

**Nanao: What's his name**

**Amagai: Shusuke, Shusuke Amagai**

**Reapers: Shusuke what a name**

**Amagai: Kind of odd**

**Reapers: But nice just the same**

**Amagai: Funny hair, funny frame**

**All: Shusuke, Shusuke Amagai.**

**All: Shusuke may be plain, kind of odd**

** Or maybe he ain't**

** Anyways there's no complaint**

** From Shusuke, Shusuke Amgai**

Although the arrival of the pedagogue gave rise to mixed emotions, the soul repaers agreed they'd never seen anything

**All: Like Shusuke, Shusuke Amagai**

At that point the captains still talked amongst themselves.

Then there was a knocking at the door.

"That must be him." Said Yamamoto."Come on in fella."

Then the door opened and Shusuke walked in.

"He's not black." Sighed Jushiro.

"Everyone this is Shusuke Amagai." Said Yamamoto."And he'll be the new captain of squad three."

"Hello everyone." Said Shusuke happily."I look forward to working with all of you." He looked over to Unohanna and Soifon."Ladies." he said with a bow. The two women giggled.

While the other captains seemed to enjoy the polite newcomer, Mayuri wathed on with uneasy eyes.

"Well I'll take my leave and let you all get to know each other." Said Yamamoto as he exited the room.

The captains then all crowded around Shusuke. All except Mayuri.

Toshiro saw this and then wandered over to Mayuri.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself to the new captain?" asked Toshiro.

"Ba." Responded Mayuri as he turned away."I've no time for that." Then Mayuri dismissed himself.

Toshiro could obviously tell that Mayuri was sickened by the new captain. Not surprising, anyone like Mayuri would be disgusted at someone like Shusuke.

It was not long after that, that Mayuri had returned to his original position of sitting before his computers.

He gazed at his screens hoping for something good, forgetting about the meeting he had attended.

Just then a buzzer rang and his attention was brought to the lower left computer screen, which showed the view outside his office door.

There was Nemu, behind her Shusuke.

"Captain." Said Nemu."The new captain is here to visit you."

Mayuri pressed on a button and replied "I'm busy."

Nemu then turned to Shusuke.

"My captain is busy." She told him."Perhaps you can come back another time."

"What a shame." Said Shusuke as he took Nemu's hand and moved close to her."Then I guess I could get to know you."

Mayuri saw this on his monitor. He quickly got up and ran to the door, leaving his chair spinning.

Then he opened the door to find Shusuke very close to his daughter/lieutenant.

"Amage." Mayuri said quickly grabbing Shusuke by the shoulder."Do come in."

"Amagai." Shusuke corrected.

"Whatever." Said Mayuri as he threw him into his office. Then staring back at the entrance at Nemu. Then shut the door and returned his attention to Shusuke.

"Nice place you've got." Said Shusuke. Mayuri made no reply. He only walked over to his chair, which was still spinning. He put one finger down stopping it.

"So Mayuri." Said Shusuke."I noticed you didn't stay at the meeting."

"How'd you know my name?" asked Mayuri."And how'd you know where to find me?"

"The captain of squad ten, Toshiro told me." Said Amagai. Mayuri cringed grinding his teeth."Yea he said you two were good friends."

"Yes." Smile Mayuri leaning back."He's the mongoose to my snake, the ax to my tree,the sledgehammer to my testicles."

Shusuke stood awkwardly after hearing that, but that pleased Mayuri.

"But." Said Shusuke going back to the matter at hand."I just wanted to come by and meet you properly and hope we can be good friends and-" he said raising his hand.

"Stop." Interrupted Mayuri raising his hand."I understand your trying to do the whole nice guy thing, but I don't really care." Mayuri glared at Shusuke who awkwardly held his hand out.

"Not much of a people person." Said Shusuke.

"Nope." Replied Mayuri.

"Maybe it's time to change that."

"Don't think so."

"Why not, all the other captains seemed to like me."

"I don't give a flying fuck what the other captains think."

"And your lieutenant as well."

Mayuri shot Amagai a fierce look.

"Let me tell you something." Said Mayuri."I find you out here with my lieutenant, and I will cut off your dick and hand it above that door behind you."

"I understand." Said Shusuke, but he still seemed keen on staying and talking to Mayuri.

It was then that an idea clicked into Mayuri's head. One that would get him revenge and get Amagai away from him.

"Tell me." Said Mayuri as he extended his arm around Amagai slowly."Have you met any of the lieutenants?"

"Just yours and mine." Replied Shusuke.

"Well I know one who you'd just love to know." Said Mayuri.

"Who?" asked Shusuke. Mayuri smiled maliciously.

Meanwhile at the squad ten barracks. Toshiro and Sajin stood in the kitchen talking about Amagai.

"What do you make of him?" asked Sajin.

"I like him." Said Toshiro scratching his head."I can tell Mayuri doesn't like him and anyone who can do that is fine by me."

"Hmph." Chuckled Sajin.

Just then the door flew open and Rangiku walked in holding a large bag, most likely holding her costume.

"Captain Kumamaora, Captain Hitsugaya." She said Happily."Guess who I just met on my way back from the costume store."

"If it was Mayuri, I'm gonna kick his ass." Grumbled Toshiro.

"Calm down." Said Sajin as he put his hand in front of Toshiro."Who Lieutenant?" he asked.

Just then Shusuke Amagai poked his head into the squad ten barracks.

"Hi guys." He said. Toshiro and Sajin's jaws dropped.

"Did you two know, Shusuke is the new captain of squad three?" asked Rangiku.

"Logically, we would have been the first to know." Said Sajin.

"I'm gonna go put my costume on." Giggled Rangiku to Shusuke.

"Ok." He replied back with a smile. Then Rangiku bolted out of the room.

The three captains watched her go and then turned their attention to each other.

"Your lieutenant is very nice." Said Amagai.

"Yes." Replied Toshiro grinding his teeth."She is."

"You should be happy to have a subordinate like that." Said Amagai.

"Yes, Yes." Said Toshiro.

"Yes and." Began Shusuke.

"Might I inquire on how you two meet?" asked Toshiro.

"Oh, it was your friend Mayuri." Told Amagai.

"Mayuri!" the other two captain's gasped.

"Yes he told me to find Rangiku lieutenant of squad ten."

"How'd you know what she looked like?" asked Toshiro.

"Mayuri said 'I'd know when I find her.'" Told Shusuke.

Sajin turned to Toshiro.

"He beat me at my own game." Said Toshiro as he knew Mayuri had sent Shusuke to find Rangiku, because Toshiro of their rivalry.

"Ta-da." Said Rangiku as she appeared in the doorway. She was dressed in a very skimpy police outfit. With short shorts, a toght shirt along with fuzzy handcuffs and a batton.

Toshiro and Sajin's jaws dropped.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Uh." Replied Toshiro.

"You loo perfect." Said Amagai.

"What he said." Said Toshiro.

"Really." Said Rangiku as she proceeded over to Shusuke."Let's go show everyone." She said taking his arm."Bye captain." She said as she exited the barracks with Amagai, Leaving Sajin and Toshiro.

Sajin turned and looked down at his smaller friend. Toshiro ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sajin." He said wiggling his fingers at his giant friend. Sajin leaned down next to him."Make a mental not for me please."

"What is it?" asked Sajin.

"WATCH FUCKING AMAGAI!" screamed Toshiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the squad three barracks. There was a knocking at the door and Izuru went to answer it.

He opened the door and found Mayuri standing before him.

"Wha-" he began.

"Out of my goddman way." Said Mayuri as he pushed Izuru out of the way and walked in.

Then Mayuri made his down the hall and to the Captain's office.

"You can't go in there." Said Izuru behind him. Mayuri turned to him.

"Listen." He said."I'm going to go in there. Do not follow me and do not tell your captain I was here. If I heard you did I will come back here and do things you never thought imaginable. Clear." Without waiting for a response he walked in the Captain's office and shut the door and locked it.

Then he walked in further and looked around. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a video camera.

His plan was to spy on the new captain. Mayuri walked over to the corner and placed the camera on the ceiling.

Just then he heard a noise outside.

"Hello Captain." He heard Izuru say."How are you?"

"Fine lieutenant." He heard Amagai reply.

"Shit." Said Mayuri as he quickly pressed the 'On' button on his camera.

Then he turned around and looked for an exit. He heard footsteps approaching from down the hall.

Then Mayuri found only one exit, the window and it was open.

He ran to it, diving out into the bushes below.

He rose up from the ground

His face covered in dirt. He brushed himself off and then ran off.

He made his way back to his own barracks and ran to his office, hoping to check on the camera.

He sat in his chair and scanned for the camera.

"Captain." Said Nemu, standing in the doorway.

"Not now." Said Mayuri as he looked for the camera.

"But Captain."

"Not now, damn it." Yelled Mayuri.

"I've been told to tell you there is a captain's meeting now." Told Nemu.

Mayuri wiped his hand across his face."Damn it all." He grumbled as he got up and left. Then he made his way to the squad one barracks, he was one of the last captains to walk in.

They each took to their respective spots. Mayuri looked over to see Amagai at the head of the line.

"This is be a different meeting fellas." Said Yamamoto."It was called by Captain Amagai. But for now Shunusi has the floor."

Then Shunusi stepped up."I just want everyone to know, Halloween party at my barracks tonight. All are invited."

"Thank you fella." Said Yamamoto. He wouldn't attend the party, but he knew others would."And now Amagai you may speak."

"Thank you sir." Said Shusuke as he walked before the other captains. "It appears that I'm not welcome amongst all of you. Someone here has a strong hatred of me."

Toshiro and Mayuri glared.

"Upon returning to my barracks after spending time with the squad ten lieutenant." Toshiro bit his lip, but Mayuri smiled as he knew that was his doing."I discovered something." Then Shusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out Mayuri's video camera.

Everyone glanced over to Mayuri but he stayed calm and unthreatened by this discovery.

"Someone planted this in my barracks to spy on me. Who was it?"

No captain answered or pointed to Mayuri.

"C'mon fellas who was it?" asked Yamamoto.

Now each captain turned and pointed to Mayuri. Despite the situation he still remained very calm.

"Not surprising." Said Amagai. He turned to Yamamoto."Captian Mayuri has had aggression towards me since I arrived." Mayuri rasied his brow."His anti-social behavior has led to a weakness in the ranks. Mayuri now looked on in anger."I am in serious question of how he runs his squad. Each comment hammered into Mayuri's brain."And I don't think he and Captain Hitsugaya are very good friends at all."

"That's it." Said Mayuri waving his arms."I am gonna kick your ass!" he pointed his long boney finger at Shusuke.

He took a step forward but was stopped by Byakuya.

"Captain Mayuri is this true?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes." Hissed Mayuri.

"Mayuri you are confined to your barracks until further notice." Ordered Yamamoto.

Mayuri glared at Shusuke."Very well." He replied. Then he turned and left, returning to his own barracks. He looked at Toshiro before leaving.

Mayuri returned to his barracks and found Nemu waiting for him.

"How was the meeting sir?" she asked. Then oddly Mayuri's anger melted away into a sick smile.

"I just love it when everything goes according to plan." He said. Then he laughed triumphantly.

Then he made his way over to his computers."Only one more piece left." He said siting down."And soon he will seek me out."

He looked at his computer screens, at the cameras he place in the squad ten barracks.

In the barracks Toshiro sat reading a magazine upside down.

Just then Rangiku walked by in her costume.

"Where are you going?" asked Toshiro.

"I'm meeting Captian Amagai. Then we're going to Shunsui's party."

"Alright." Replied Toshiro.

"Are you going to go?" asked Rangiku.

"Probably not." Said Toshiro as he flipped the page. Rangiku looked at the floor and then walked out.

After hearing the door shut Toshiro sprung to his feet and ran to the window. He looked out and saw Rangiku walking. Toshiro quickly went outside and began to follow her. He kept a fair distance, never to close never too far.

He followed her all the way to the squad three barracks. Toshiro his around the corner and glanced over.

The door opened and Shuske walked out, dressed in clonial clothing. He and Rangiku greeted each other with a hug. Then Toshiro heard them whisper something, but he was too far away to make out the words.

Then Toshiro turned away. He was filled with rage, but he couldn't overreact.

He didn't know what to do. It was then that an idea hit him. He knew only one person smart enough to help him.

He got up and looked around the corner. Rangiku and Shuske were going in the other direction.

Toshiro walked out and headed the other way. He knew what he had to do, although he didn't want to do it.

Toshiro went to the squad twelve barracks. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Nemu.

"Take me to Mayuri." Ordered Toshiro."I must talk with him."

Nemu guided Toshiro to Mayuri's office, the door wide open. All he could see was darkness inside.

"He's expecting you." Said Nemu.

Toshiro took a deep breath and walked in.

"Mayuri." Said Toshiro.

"Yes." Hissed Mayuri's voice behind him. Toshiro jumped around and found Mayuri.

"Forgive me." Mayuri chuckled passing Toshiro to his chair.

"Mayuri." Said Toshiro."I know you hate Shusuke."

"So does everyone else." Said Mayuri siting down.

"But the thing is." Said Toshiro."So do I."

"Why?" asked Mayuri.

"I've got my reasons." Replied Toshiro."And I know you do to."

"Oh my." Said Mayuri with a sarcastic look on his face."Captain are you suggesting we?"

"Sadly, yes." Said Toshiro.

"You and I?" Toshiro nodded."Deal." Then Mayuri stretched out his hand.

Despite the circumstance Toshiro didn't accept at first, but gave in.

"This is only temporary." He said."Because I still hate you."

"So do I." repled Mayuri."Don't worry." He said standing up."We'll get your woman back."

"How'd you-"

"No words now." Interrupted Mayuri as he walked past Toshiro."Come we must be off, to Shunusi's."

"But you're not supposed to leave your barracks." Told Toshiro.

"You're out of your mind if you think I or anyone else cares." Replied Mayuri."Besides I think everyone will be too drunk to realize what's going on."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Said Toshiro as he followed Mayuri out the door.

Then the two made their way over to the squad eight barracks. It was a very lively party with many recognizable soul reapers there dressed in costumes. Ikkaku and Yumichica were dressed as Frodo and Sam, Hisagi was dressed as Darth Vader.

And at that moment their couples were on the dance floor.

Mayuri and Toshiro walked into the barracks, nobody seemed put off by Mayuri's presence so the two began their mission.

As they looked around they saw Rangiku dancing with Amagai on the dance floor.

Toshiro went forward to break them up, but was stopped as Mayuri reached out his arm and pulled him back.

"Not yet." Mayrui told him. Then the two stood back and watched from the sidelines. So they waited and watched as the two danced for a long time.

But eventually the couple broke apart as Shusuke went over to get some food.

Then the pair of Toshiro and Mayuri turned to each other.

"You get Amagai." Said Toshiro."I'll get Rangiku." Mayuri nodded his head and the two separated.

Toshiro made his way through the crowds, everyone standing over him. But in the distance he could see Rangiku in her outfit and made his way towards it, coming up from behind her.

Then he stood behind her, then he cleared his throat causing Rangiku to turn around.

"Captain!" she said shocked and surprised."What are you doing here?" she asked cracking a smile.

"I thought I'd stop by." Replied Toshiro."And I noticed you dancing."

"Yes." Said Rangiku."Shuske's a really good dancer." Toshiro grimaced for a moment.

"You know you looked really good dancing out here." He said.

"Really?" asked Rangiku.

Meanwhile Mayuri approached Amagai.

"Hello." Hissed Mayuri in his ear. Shusuke turned around frightfully.

"Mayuri." He said after a few deep breaths as he saw the captain standing there."You're not supposed to be confined to your barracks."

"I thought I'd come by and check this party out." Said Mayuri."Drink?" he asked as he extended his hand and a drink magically appeared in his hand.

"No." replied Amagai.

Meanwhile with Toshiro and Rangiku. Toshiro had managed to move Rangiku's mind away from Amagai and onto another topic.

"Oh it's been such a fun night Captain." Said Rangiku as she recapped the events of tehe night to her captain. Toshiro peered passed Rangiku and saw Amagai walking away from Mayuri, behind him Mayuri waved his arms and mouthed 'Abort'."But the best is still to come." Said Rangiku snapping Toshiro's attention back to her."We're telling ghost stories at midnight." Just then the clock chimed midnight, officially Halloween."It's time." Said Rangiku.

"Perfect." Said Toshiro."You know how I get scared, So." He said as he reached out and grabbed her arm and dragged her off."Why don't you come comfort me?" Then Toshiro and Rangiku walked off.

Rangiku leaned down and rested her head on her Captain's. Then everyone flocked to the fireplace. Toshiro looked around until he found Mayuri and the two caught each other's eyes. Then Toshiro gave him a thumbs up. Mayuri replied with the same gesture then sulked off to complete his part of the deal.

Midnight. The time when Shunsui would call on his guests to tell ghost stories.

And there was no greater believer in spooks and goblins than Shusuke Amagai.

At that time Amagai filled his plate with food, but accidentally knocked over the salt.

He looked around in fear. Then he took a pinch of salt and tossed it over his left shoulder.

Mayuri saw the whole thing and a large smile grew across his face as he made his move.

**Mayuri:**** Just gather round**

** And I'll elucidate **

** On what goes on outside when it gets late**

** Long about Midnight**

** The ghosts and banshees **

** They get together for their nightly jamboree **

** They're things with horns and saucer eyes**

** Some with fangs about this size**

**Isane:**** Some are fat**

**Soifon:**** And some are thin**

**Sajin:**** And some don't even wear their skin**

**Mayuri:**** I'm telling you brother**

** It's a frightful sight**

** To see what goes on Halloween night**

**When spooks have a midnight jamboree **

**They break it up with fiendish glee**

**Ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed **

**Is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst**

**Rest:**** That's right **

** He's a fright **

** On Halloween night**

**Mayuri:**** But when he goes a-joggin across the land**

** Holding his noggin in his hand**

** Demons take one look and groan**

** And hit the road for parts unknown**

**Rest: **** Beware, Take care**

** He rides along**

**Mayuri:**** And there's no spook like a spook that spurned**

**Rest: ****They don't like him and he's really burned**

**Mayuri:**** He swears to the longest day he's dead**

**All:**** He'll show them that he can**

** Get a head**

**Mayuri:**** They say he's tired of his flaming top**

** He's got a yen to make a swap**

** So he rides one night each year**

** To find a head in the hallow here**

**Females: ****Now he likes 'em little**

** He likes 'em big**

**Males: ****Part in the middle**

** Or a wig**

**Together: ****Black or white**

** Or even red**

**Mayuri: ****The Headless Horseman needs a head**

**All:**** With a hip hip**

** And a clippity clop**

** He's out lookin for a top to chop**

** So don't stop to figure out a plan**

** You can't reason with a headless man**

**Mayuri:**** Now if you doubt this tale is so**

** I met that spook just a year ago**

** Now, I didn't stop for a second look**

** But made for the bridge that spans the brook**

** For once you cross that bridge my friend**

** For once you cross that bridge my friend**

**All: **** The ghost is through**

** His power ends**

**Mayuri:**** So when you're riding home tonight**

** Make for the bridge with all you're might**

** He'll be down in the hollow there**

** He needs your head**

** Look out beware**

**All:**** With a hip hip**

** And a clippity clop**

** He's out lookin for a head to swap**

** So don't stop to figure out a plan**

**You can't reason with a**

**Headless Man**


	3. Chapter 3

That night after the party, Amagai found himself making his way back to his barracks alone. He was unable to find Rangiku after that, as she had apparently taken off with her captain. And Amagai became even more frightened after Mayuri's story. Not only that but he was the only one who wandered down that road last night, nobody else could be seen.

The Captain of squad three had a feeling as he made his way home, that someone or something was watching him. He felt a cold shiver down his spine. Looking up at the sky two large black clouds covered up the moon covering all in darkenss.

So Amagai began whistling to try and comfort himself, although it only echoed in the night. But he continued to whistle and looked around as if he was looking around trying to find something. He legs shivered forcing his knees to knock together.

Just then Amagai heard a deathly cackling laugh coming from behind him. Then when he turned he saw it, the creature from Mayuri's story the Headless Horseman.

He wore black cloths and a long red cape, a sword in one hand and a pumpkin in his right. He rode on top of a great black steed with fiery red eyes.

Amagai shrieked out in horror as he saw the creature. Just then the headless horseman swung his sword at Amagai who quickly ducked to the ground. Then the horseman swung again. Amagai began crawling on the ground escaping the horseman's sword.

Then Amagai crawled up to his feet and began running. When he turned around to look he could see the apparition riding atop his great black horse coming at him.

Then the horseman was right next to him, his long red cape flowing in the wind with Amagai right next to him. The Captain of squad three looked up to see the spector.

The Horseman let out another laugh and then swung his sword at Amagai's head, but the captain quickly dodged once again.

Then Amagai continued to run as the horseman was right next to him laughing and swinging his sword.

Just then Amagai looked over and saw the walls of a building. The captain quickly stopped in his tracks and continued to climb the walls. The horseman continued on for a second but then stopped and turned around.

Amagai looked over to see the horseman charging him once again and a fearful sweat built up on his brow as he frantically began climbing the wall.

But he was just able to make it to the top just as the horseman was on him.

Then Amagai began running across the roofs. As he looked over his shoulder he didn't see the horseman following, and when he looked on the ground below the horseman wasn't there either.

Amagai felt relieved as he was safe for now. But then he heard the horseman's laugh again. Then looking over his shoulder Amagai saw the ghost bound high up into the air, its great black figure silhouetted in the moon. Then the Headless Horseman was right behind Amagai, it's horse breathing right down the Captain's neck. Then the horseman swung it's sword again but Amagai ducked down low and continued to run.

Then suddenly in the distance Amagai saw something. A bridge in the distance, the one from Mayuri's story.

"Once you cross that bridge my friends." Mayuri's voice echoed in Amagai's mind."The ghost is threw his power ends."

Amagai now ran with much more intensity and purpose. He jumped down from the roof and onto the ground below. The Horseman continued giving chase and jumped down next to him.

But the bridge was nearly in sight and Amagai didn't want to compromise himself by turning around. But the he began to hear the strangest thing, or rather what he didn't hear. He heard no cackling laugh, no horse hooves, and no horse's breath down the back of his neck, no nothing.

Amagai turned around and he didn't see the horseman following him. The Captain slowed down for a moment to catch himself. Was anything ever really there or was it all a figment of his imagination.

The Captain stood there for a few fearful moments, his heart beating much faster and sweat racing down his brow. But then he decided to be better safe than sorry and just race for the bridge anyway.

So the captain ran as fast as he could to get to the bridge. But then right before he could get there the Headless Horseman appeared before him.

Amagai was running so fast he knocked against the horseman was now right next to him. Amagai looked down his headless hole. The Horseman let out another cackling laugh. Then it swung its sword at Amagai but the captain quickly rolled off the horse.

Looking up from the ground Amagai saw the bridge right in front of him. So Amagai crawled to his feet and scrambled towards the bridge. The horseman reared his horse around and continued pursuit.

But Amagai had made it on the bridge and was now crossing while the horseman waited on the other side.

Amagai made it to the other side of the bridge and stopped when he heard that cackling laugh again. Amgai began sweating bullets and let out a cry as he saw it.

The Horseman stood on the other side, flaming pumpkin in his hand. He reared his arm back and then threw the pumpkin across the bridge and at Amagai.

The next morning Amagai's sword was found; close beside it a shattered pumpkin. But there was no trace of the captain.

It was shortly after that all returned to normal in the soul society. And a little after that Toshiro and Rangiku confessed their feelings for each other and began a relationship.

Now rumors persisted that Amagai was still alive, married to a wealthy widow in a distant county. But of course the soul reapers refused to believe such nonsense.

For they knew that the Captain had been spirited away, by the Headless Horseman. Well perhaps that is all for two, but they'd never say anything because nobody would believe they did it.

**All:**** With a hip hip**

** And a clippoty clop**

** He's out looking for a head to swap**

** So don't try to figure out a plan**

** You can't reason with a**

** Headless Man**


End file.
